


oppa, please

by spam_musubi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Feminization, Humiliation, Implied Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spam_musubi/pseuds/spam_musubi
Summary: When Seonghwa returns, it’s to the sight of Yeosang, completely naked except for a very familiar button-up shirt, with his legs up in the air and his fingers stuffed up his ass.“Is this your best attempt at being good?”
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	oppa, please

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to finish writing this in a few days and yet somehow it’s become three months? Where has the time gone and why did it take me this long to write this fic? Anyways, this one was a bit of a challenge for me and I can’t really put my finger on the exact reason for why but at least I finished it. Originally, I wanted Yeosang to be brattier and Seonghwa to be meaner, but I couldn’t do it; turns out I’m a simp after all. Say it with me: Yeosang best boy. 
> 
> In other news, I’ve been reading way too much yaoi so if this fic has some weird yaoi moments/dialogue that’s probably why please don’t @ me. 
> 
> Feminization words include pussy, clit, tits, baby girl, princess

Yeosang wakes to the muted sounds of crisp, clean cotton rustling as Seonghwa slips on a button-down, the bed shifting slightly with his quiet movements. He blinks the sleep from his eyes and groans as he stretches his limbs out, catching the attention of his boyfriend. 

For a moment, Seonghwa looks like a deer caught in headlights before he resumes the motions of dressing himself. It’s obvious he hadn’t meant to wake Yeosang, the way he blinks apologetically and his lips turn down in a slight frown. Yeosang doesn’t really mind though - he had been close to waking up, anyways - and props himself up onto an elbow, eyes roaming appreciatively over the naked slivers of skin as the older finishes getting dressed. It’s still relatively early for a weekend - the red LED of the digital clock blinks 7:12 - and Yeosang stifles a yawn. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Seonghwa winces apologetically again. 

“Mmm, s’fine. What’re you doing up so early?” 

Seonghwa sits back down on the bed, leaning over Yeosang and caging the younger underneath him. Yeosang wraps his arms lazily around Seonghwa’s neck and pushes his lips into a comical pout. Huffing with fake annoyance, Seonghwa rolls his eyes but still relents, and drops a short kiss on Yeosang’s lips, and the sweet action leaves the younger with a wide smile on his face. 

“Hongjoong called earlier. Said there was an emergency or something, so I told him I’d get to his place as soon as I could.” 

At the mention of another man’s name, Yeosang’s eyebrows knit together in a slight frown. It’s not that he dislikes Hongjoong; on the contrary, he’s thankful for everything that the musician has done for him - helping him study music theory, giving him career guidance sessions, _setting Yeosang up with Seonghwa_. However, that knowledge isn’t enough to stop the twinge of jealousy that always spears through him whenever he sees Seonghwa spending time with his best friend. 

He knows it’s irrational - of course best friends are going to be close, he has to remind himself constantly - but Yeosang’s possessive streak has a mind of its own. Yeosang always tries to hide the jealousy, but at times it’s hard, and Seonghwa, as attentive as always, catches the flash of doubt that crosses Yeosang’s expression. 

“Actually, nevermind. I’ll just stay home with you. We finally got a day off together, too, I’m sure one of the others will be able to help Hongjoong with whatever he needs.” The fingers that brush back Yeosang’s bangs are gentle and only makes the younger feel worse for being so ridiculous regarding Seonghwa’s friendship with Hongjoong. 

Yeosang turns, burying his face in his pillow to hide the embarrassed flush he feels crawling up to the tips of his ears. 

“No, it’s okay, go help Hongjoong hyung.” 

Yeosang’s words are muffled by the pillow, so he flops back around and repeats himself. 

Seonghwa’s gaze is searching, so Yeosang repeats the words with more conviction. 

“ _Go_. I’ll be fine. Didn’t Hongjoong hyung say it was an emergency? I’ll still be here when you get back, it’s not like I have anywhere else to be today.” 

Yeosang’s shoulders rise and drop in a small shrug. At the sight, Seonghwa purses his lips, then sighs and presses another soft kiss to the younger’s temple, “Yeah, he did. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

The older’s voice drops a pitch, the words commanding with hidden implications, “You’ll be good for me at home, yeah?” 

“I promise I’ll be as good as I can be,” Yeosang blinks his best innocent doe-eyed look at Seonghwa, and the older scoffs at the miming. Seonghwa ruffles Yeosang’s hair good-naturedly as he shakes his head, lips pulling into a small smirk. 

“God, you’re such a brat.” 

\--

It’s rare for Yeosang to be completely alone in his hyung’s apartment, but Seonghwa had left in a flurry after getting another urgent call from Hongjoong. After a prompt “be good,” Seonghwa had grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him. Yeosang isn’t sure how long Seonghwa is supposed to be gone for, but he doubts the “emergency” will take any less than two hours, which means he’s got time to kill. 

Yeosang kicks the sheets away and stretches out his limbs; he figures he should get up since he’s awake now anyways, but he lazes around for a few minutes more before he decides he’s ready to start his day. 

As he slides on his slippers, he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, then wanders over to the floor-to-ceiling windows that look out over the bustling city. It’s moments like these where Yeosang is grateful that Seonghwa is such a miser in the other aspects of his life; only the careful spending habits of his hyung could afford him such a nice apartment in the middle of the bustling city. 

Yeosang huffs over the clear glass, hot breath fogging up the window, and draws a lopsided smiley face with his finger in the moisture. Seonghwa will probably get annoyed when he comes across the small emoticon during his bi-monthly cleaning sprees, but that’s not really Yeosang’s problem. 

His smile now reflecting the one he drew, Yeosang decides that he should take full advantage of his hyung’s absence and make use of the massive hot tub that usually goes untouched. Honestly, Yeosang isn’t sure why Seonghwa insisted on keeping the tub when the apartment underwent construction since he never uses it, but that was his loss because Yeosang has every intention to make all the luxurious appliances worth their while. 

Yeosang starts running the water into the bath, then strips himself of his sleep clothes once he’s happy with the depth and temperature of the bathwater and steps carefully into the hot water. The thoughts of Hongjoong and Seonghwa haven’t completely disappeared, and his mind wanders thinking about what kind of emergency could possibly require Seonghwa’s presence. He hates being like this, and the nasty emotion only further aggravates his frustrations, so he flicks the jacuzzi jets on, _because why the hell not_ , and tries to concentrate on the persistent pressure from the jets. It’s not long before he gets tired of the jets, though, plus his fingers are pruning like raisins, so he figures it’s probably time to get out. 

Sinking down until his head under the now-lukewarm water, Yeosang holds his breath for a few extra seconds and enjoys the underwater silence, before splashing back up to the surface. Yeosang steps out onto the bathmat, wiping at the stray droplets of water that sting his eyes. Grabbing blindly for his towel, he wraps the fluffy fabric around his body and pats himself dry. 

He’s about to pull his sleep clothes back on, when he spots one of Seonghwa’s button-ups hanging in a corner of the bathroom. Yeosang grabs it, pulling it off its hanger, and presses his nose to the fabric; it smells clean, like laundry detergent and Seonghwa, and that’s all the assurance he needs for him to pull it on. The white linen swallows his slight frame, the sleeves dangle past his fingertips, and the tail of the shirt just barely covers his ass. Somehow the shirt seems to highlight the faint trail of kiss marks from the previous night, and it makes an embarrassed flush creep up from Yeosang’s neck to his cheeks, even though he knows there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.

Yeosang doesn’t end up buttoning up the shirt all the way, and only really buttons some of them because he’ll be too cold if he doesn’t do at least that much. He doesn’t bother covering his bottom half either, and the breeze sends a tantalizing shiver up his spine. 

Yeosang settles on the couch in the living room, content to channel-surf until Seonghwa returns. There’s nothing he really wants to watch, at least not without the older, so he just flips on some old reruns and lets the show play quietly in the background as he swipes through his phone. It’s not long before he gets bored of this though, and he gets distracted instead. 

The way the shirt brushes against Yeosang’s bare thighs is an acute and constant reminder of just how naked he is, and the familiar scent of Seonghwa that wraps around him makes his cock twitch with interest. He’s not supposed to touch himself when Seonghwa is gone, at least that’s what “be good” usually implies, but the temptation is tantalizing and a palpable tightness settles in the base of his stomach. 

Sneaking a glance at the door, Yeosang figures he can probably rub one out before the older is back and Seonghwa will be none the wiser. It’s more than a little thrilling, Yeosang admits, and his heart thumps loudly in his chest as he brings his hand up to wet his palm with his tongue. His cock is half-hard and leaking already, and it only takes a few firm strokes before he’s fully hard. The friction is nice, more than nice, but it’s not enough, and his hole clenches desperately at the feeling of emptiness. 

Yeosang coats his index and middle fingers with spit, and reaches down to circle his hole. Unsurprisingly, his ass is still a little loose from last night, and he easily slips the two fingers inside, moaning at the pleasant stretch. Bringing his knees close to his chest, he spreads his legs apart to give himself some more room to push his fingers deeper. He scissors his fingers carefully, feeling for the exact angle to reach the bundle of nerves, but no matter how he twists the digits it’s somehow impossible to find today. Yeosang whimpers and hastily pushes a third finger in next to the first two, chasing a feeling of fullness that remains out of reach. It’s frustrating, the whines pulled from his chest are subconscious and his eyes prick painfully from the desire to cum. He pumps the fingers in his ass inconsequentially; his cock is still hard, leaking with precum and smearing messily against his stomach. His other hand moves to grip his cock, but before he can stroke himself, he hears the telltale _beep-beep-beep_ of the keypad and the door _click_ open. 

\--

When Seonghwa returns, it’s to the sight of Yeosang, completely naked except for a very familiar button-up shirt, with his legs up in the air and his fingers stuffed up his ass. Seonghwa is frozen for a moment, unsure of how he should react; disobedience aside, it’s hard not to appreciate the view in front of him. He decides to set aside the punishment for now, and instead lets a contented smirk spread across his face. 

“Is this your best attempt at being good?”

Yeosang startles at the question, gasp transforming into a moan as his fingers pull against his rim in an attempt to cover himself in some semblance of nonexistent modesty. Seonghwa drops his belongings by the door, casting away his jacket and rolling up his sleeves to reveal the toned arms underneath. He walks towards Yeosang’s spot on the living room sofa, gaze focused, tutting mockingly, “Uh-uh, I taught you better than that. You should always finish what you started.” 

Seonghwa crouches down and places a hand on Yeosang’s wrist, keeping the younger’s fingers in place before pushing gently, guiding them back into place until they’re stuffed deep in Yeosang’s ass again. Knowingly, Seonghwa quickly pins down Yeosang’s other hand that had been inching towards his dick, desperate to relieve the ache. 

Yeosang huffs at the implied command and suppresses the urge to roll his eyes - it’s always a little jarring to see how quickly Seonghwa’s dominant flip switches on and how easily he slips into the role - and refocuses on the task at hand. Yeosang’s dick had softened a little, but the renewed penetration has him hardening quickly again as his fingers seek out his prostate. It’s not easy though, and his earlier frustrations return; his wrist is quickly growing tired and he can feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead from exertion, yet he doesn’t seem to be any closer to finding the small bundle of nerves. Seonghwa’s intense gaze directed at him makes him embarrassed by the small exasperated whimpers that escape past his lips. 

“Did you miss oppa that much, baby? That you’d wear my clothes? Did you think oppa wouldn’t notice?” 

Each question is accompanied by a firm stroke on Yeosang’s cock, and Yeosang’s back arches up to chase the friction. The pet name only pushes Yeosang deeper into the thick haze that clouds his brain, and his breaths come out as quick gasps, as his fingers wiggle uselessly inside his hole. 

“Haah! N-no, I was just, mnh, looking for something to wear-ngh! O-oppa, please, I wanna cum, wan' your cock inside me, please help me cum!” 

Seonghwa hums, ignoring Yeosang’s pleas, “I think you’re lying to me, princess.” 

“No! I wouldn’t lie to you! Oppa, pl-please, wanna cum so bad-ngh!”

Yeosang’s cries go unanswered, however, and Seonghwa’s raised eyebrow seems to suggest indifference, as if he were saying _Then cum if you want it so bad_. 

Seonghwa’s attention shifts as his hands swiftly unbutton Yeosang’s top and roam across the plane of Yeosang’s chest, palming his pecs roughly and drawing out another broken moan from the younger. 

“You like it when I play with your tits, don’t you?” 

Yeosang barely has the capacity to process the question, belatedly nodding fervently in response. 

Seonghwa leans over, taking one of Yeosang’s nipples between his teeth, and the sensation sends a jolt of electricity straight to Yeosang’s cock. Swirling his tongue around the nipple, Seonghwa’s other hand comes up to pinch at the other peak, and for a moment, Yeosang thinks he could cum just from this stimulation. It's too soon when Seonghwa moves away, and Yeosang wants to cry at the loss, tears pricking the backs of his eyes. His hands have long since stopped moving, hole clenching haphazardly around only the tips of his fingers. 

"Were you gonna cum from just your tits, baby girl? God, look at you, so _lewd_ ,” Seonghwa huffs a short laugh through his nose as he eyes Yeosang’s leaking cock, still unable to get any reprieve, “You can't even cum from your own fingers, can you? You’re just so desperate to get filled with cock." 

A high-pitched whine slips past the younger’s lips, followed by a sharp gasp as Seonghwa’s fingers feather over Yeosang’s entrance. “Ah-n-no! O-only wan’ cum from oppa’s ah!-c-cock.”

Seonghwa contemplates the younger for a brief moment, before getting to his feet. Yeosang watches the movements with half-lidded eyes as Seonghwa unbuckles his belt and places it down on the sofa before unbuttoning his pants; the head of his cock pushes against the edge of his briefs, and Yeosang’s tongue darts out subconsciously to wet his lips. The older doesn’t miss the small motion and only chuckles in response, eyes darkening with desire.

Yeosang squirms under the weight of Seonghwa’s gaze; he can _feel_ exactly where the older is focused - the pinpricks on his skin, the short pause at his heaving chest that then sweeps over the soft flesh of his abdomen, and the mischievous glint that makes his cock twitch with anticipation. It’s hard to predict exactly what the older is thinking, but the hunger behind Seonghwa’s eyes makes the dull heat in Yeosang’s gut flare up again. Seonghwa’s hand cups the side of Yeosang’s face, the thumb that rests on his chin inadvertently making him part his lips. The younger’s tongue reaches outward towards the finger, and Seonghwa relents, pushing his thumb deeper into the wet heat of Yeosang’s mouth. 

Yeosang sucks the digit into his mouth, tongue swirling around the welcome intrusion as his eyes seek out any loss of composure within Seonghwa’s features. The only indication is the sight flaring of the older’s nostrils, a deep breath that causes his chest to rise and fall. The lack of response only pushes Yeosang to work harder; he pulls back to nip around the finger before he sinks back down, coating the older’s thumb with slick saliva. It’s satisfying when he sees Seonghwa roughly shove aside his briefs, the older pulling back his hand and pushing the head of his cock against Yeosang’s lips. Fingers tangle in Yeosang’s hair and pull roughly against the soft strands, causing a strangled yelp to jump to the back of his throat; the sound is muffled, though, by the thick length pressed against his tongue, and his yelp comes out as a stuttered moan instead. 

Seonghwa watches in a daze at the sight beneath him before smoothing his palms out, sweeping a few stray strands away from Yeosang’s temple, but his hands find purchase soon again. It’s the only warning that Yeosang gets before Seonghwa starts thrusting with renewed fervor and the first forceful thrust makes him choke hard enough that his eyes water. The thrusts are slow and steady, but each one hits deeper than the last and Yeosang can feel the tears welling as he tries his best to ignore his gag reflex. Yeosang lets his jaw go slack and yet it’s still barely enough to take all of the older into his mouth. His palms press up against lean muscles on Seonghwa’s legs and his fingers dig into the soft flesh. The scents of skin and sweat and precum mix into an addictive, heady musk that fogs up his brain so much that he barely processes the next few words directed at him.

“God, look at how good you’re taking it, such a pretty cockslut,” Seonghwa’s compliments are accompanied by gentle pets and rough thrusts; the dichotomy is too confusing for Yeosang, so he focuses instead on the things he _can_ comprehend - the heavy, constant weight in his mouth and the immense pleasure that makes him press his fingernails hard enough for small, pink crescents to mar the smooth skin of the older’s legs. 

For a moment, Seonghwa pulls back, and the younger chases the missing sensation, tongue lolling out with desperation. The older huffs out a laugh as he guides his cock back towards Yeosang’s mouth, smearing precum messily across his lips before pushing forward.

Yeosang somehow manages to take a breath before Seonghwa is speeding up, hips pistoning forcefully. The feeling of Seonghwa’s cock hitting the back of his throat makes Yeosang’s eyes roll backwards in ecstasy, and the strength of each thrust is deliciously overbearing, so much so that all Yeosang can feel is the sensation of the older’s cock sliding across his tongue. His tongue wriggles helplessly against the thick length, spit and precum collecting at the corners of his lips before spilling down his chin. 

“Mm, your slutty mouth-pussy is swallowing my cock so greedily,” Seonghwa swipes a thumb through the mess, smearing the fluids across the younger’s cheeks, “Ngh, fuck, you feel so fucking good taking my cock.” One hand snakes into Yeosang’s hair and tightens its grip on the soft strands while the other reaches across the younger’s body, searching out the puckering hole, before two fingers plunge in smoothly.

The action pushes Seonghwa’s cock farther into the younger’s mouth and Yeosang gags hard enough that the tears that well up start to blur his vision. Pulling back to catch his breath, the younger runs his tongue along the underside of Seonghwa’s cock, before suckling at the tip and letting the hard length rest inside the heat of his mouth.

Seonghwa is unreserved, his fingers scissoring, twisting, and pressing against Yeosang’s insides unrelentingly. The older skirts the small bundle of nerves expertly, eliciting small moans from Yeosang. Despite that, the younger still pushes his hips backwards, but Seonghwa’s strong grip keeps him in place, “This fuckhole thinks he can cum now, hm?” The grip on Yeosang’s hair tightens as the older fucks into his mouth, “You wanna cum so bad, don’t you, princess?”

Seonghwa’s words cut through the fog of pleasure drowning out Yeosang’s thoughts, and they’re accented by harsh thrusts, “Your little clit is _dripping_ with your filthy juices, I wish you could see how messed up you are right now, baby.” Yeosang’s unattended cock pulses painfully, now flushed a deep red-purple, and his precum leaks unabashedly onto the plush leather beneath his knees. The thick haze that clouds his mind makes it near-impossible to focus on anything besides the places where Seonghwa’s skin meets his, with each slight graze leaving Yeosang quivering with desire. 

Seonghwa’s thrusts quicken, and soon after, hot stripes of cum splash against Yeosang’s tongue. The younger sucks greedily, chasing the taste of Seonghwa, but his focus is lost when the older finally hooks his fingers at the right angle and presses against Yeosang’s prostate hard enough to make Yeosang’s vision white out. Yeosang grips at Seonghwa’s legs, a silent scream spilling from between his lips as waves of pleasure crash over him. The coil of tension that had been sitting in the pit of Yeosang’s gut releases suddenly and all at once, and his climax hits him hard enough that the only thing keeping him upright is Seonghwa’s tight grip on him. 

Yeosang’s body is still buzzing, high off his orgasm, that he doesn’t even realize Seonghwa’s moved positions until he feels the hands on his hips and the hard length pressed up against the cleft of his ass. 

“Mm, I can’t get enough of this slutty pussy.” The tip of Seonghwa’s cock catches on the rim of the younger’s hole and Yeosang bites back a yelp. It hasn’t been long since he came, but Seonghwa’s voice in his ear makes his cock twitch again with interest. 

“N-no, wait, Seonghwa-ahn,”Yeosang can feel the hoarseness in his voice as his cries resonate through the room and he flushes at the reminder of what he had just done, “‘m too sen-ah, sensitive.” 

Fingers ghost over Yeosang’s hardening cock and the motion makes the younger’s body jerk violently in response, “Are you sure about that? Seems like you can handle it, baby girl.” 

Before Yeosang has a chance to respond, fingers press against him, spreading his ass cheeks. The cool air hits him briefly before a wet, hot heat replaces the chill. 

“Ah-ngh! O-oppa, please, s-so good! Wan’ more, please-mmh,” Yeosang’s moans fill the room and, embarrassed, he buries his face into his arms. The sensation of the older’s tongue swirling inside him is mind-numbing and delicious; Yeosang’s cock is hard and leaking again, sensitivity be damned. 

Seonghwa lifts his head, and kisses his way up the younger’s back, chuckling, “You’re so wet, you know, it’s like you actually have a pussy.” Fingers have replaced Seonghwa tongue, and Yeosang can’t help but seek out the additional friction, pushing his hips backwards against the older. 

“C’mon, tell me what you want, baby. Or are you too fuck-stupid to use your words?” Seonghwa pulls back his fingers, leaving Yeosang’s hole clenching around emptiness. A small whimper escapes Yeosang but Seonghwa won’t give in so easily. The older sighs, in mock exasperation, “I can’t know what you want unless you tell me, princess.”

“...wan’ you...”

“Hmm? What do you want?” Seonghwa slots his cock between Yeosang’s ass cheeks, holding the younger’s twitching hips in place, “Speak up, baby, I can’t hear you.” 

“Y-your cock! Ha-ngh, please, oppa please, wan’ your cock!” Seonghwa chuckles, pushing the tip of his cock slightly against Yeosang’s puckered entrance, “You want my cock? It’s right here though?” 

Yeosang keens, wiggling his ass impatiently, frustration evident in his actions. 

“Wan’ you t’fuck my pussy with your cock, oppa, pleaseplease _please_ ,” Yeosang reaches back with one arm blindly seeking out the older, the other arm barely mustering enough strength to hold his body up. Fingers meet Yeosang’s, interlacing together and gripping him tightly, before the older pushes into him, bottoming out in one smooth motion. 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight for me, feels so good inside you,” Seonghwa sets a tantalizingly slow pace, and with each harsh thrust, an accompanying moan is coaxed out of Yeosang. 

The older pulls Yeosang’s arms behind his back and holds the younger man’s body back against his chest. Seonghwa grips both of Yeosang’s wrists in one hand, as the other hand reaches in front of Yeosang. Seonghwa’s fingers find the sensitive nubs soon enough, and every brush, tweak, and pinch prompts Yeosang’s cock to leak messily down its length, smearing into the existing sticky mess on his stomach. 

“Did you know-ah, that when I play with your tits, your insides squeeze me tighter? It’s like this body was made to be fucked.”

Seonghwa’s hand moves from one side to the other, rolling the pink nub around in his fingertips. Yeosang can feel the way his ass tightens around the length inside him, and his ears burn with heat, knowing he’s just proved Seonghwa’s words to be true. The older grabs one of Yeosang’s legs, flipping him onto his side, prompting a short yelp from the younger. Propping Yeosang’s leg onto his shoulder, Seonghwa fucks fervently into the man beneath him, until only the sound of heavy breaths, broken moans, and the filthy slaps of skin-on-skin fills the air. 

The new position allows Seonghwa to fuck even farther into Yeosang, and with every thrust, it feels as though the older is reaching new depths. The pleasure stirring at Yeosang’s core holds his attention captive, and the moans spilling from himself are deafening even to his ears. 

“M-more, fuck me hard-ahn, harder!” The older pulls out and Yeosang nearly cries from the loss. His desperate whines transform into a surprised yelp, though, as Seonghwa flips the younger over completely, hands gripping Yeosang’s thighs before spreading his legs completely. 

“You better not get any ideas, princess. You think you can order me around, just because you’re pretty? You’re just an onahole, trained to be a sleeve for me to fuck,” Seonghwa lines his cock back up with Yeosang’s hole, and the next thrust nearly punches the breath out of Yeosang’s lungs, “Don’t forget that.” 

Seonghwa’s grip on the other man’s hips are tight, surely enough to leave bruises, and Yeosang revels in the knowledge that evidence of Seonghwa’s actions today will remain on his body until tomorrow. It’s dizzying, the pleasure that penetrates deep to his core, and Yeosang’s fingers claw into Seonghwa’s arms in a desperate attempt to ground himself to _something_. 

“You like that, huh? Like when I fuck deep into you?” 

Yeosang can barely string together a coherent sentence, lost in the haze of ecstasy that consumes his mind, “Mmh-ah, y-yes, ngh, more p-please...so deep, can f-feel you-ah! So deep inside me, ngh!” 

“You love getting used like this, don’t you? Your ass pussy is sucking me in so deep.” Seonghwa presses a palm into the younger’s stomach where the bulge of his cock is outlined, “Look, you can see my dick reaching the deepest parts of you. Your hole’s starting to get so much like a girl’s, maybe you’ve got a womb now too?” 

“Ah-ngh! In-inside-ah, can you feel you, ‘m so close, ngh. Pl-please, wanna feel you-ah, feel you fill me up!” 

The coil of heat below Yeosang’s gut tightens, and with every thrust, he can feel himself inching closer to his release. Seonghwa’s breath is hot against his ear, and it sends a shiver down the younger’s spine despite the sheen of sweat covering his body.

“Fill you up how? Where do you want my cum, princess?” 

Yeosang places his hand on top of the other man’s, and presses down on the spot where he can feel Seonghwa’s cock through his skin, drawing a groan out from the older. “H-here, wanna feel you here-ngh, in my w-womb-ah!”

Yeosang’s words are cut off as Seonghwa’s thrusts speed up. His motions are fervent now, hips pistoning in and out roughly, so much so that Yeosang can just barely keep his grip on the older. It doesn’t matter though - Seonghwa holds Yeosang in place as he fucks into him, every back-and-forth grazing against Yeosang’s prostate and coaxing the younger one step closer to climax. 

It doesn’t take much more before Yeosang is cumming; the tension that had been threatening to overflow finally spills over, pleasure and ecstasy washing over him. His body quivers as the stimulation becomes more and more overbearing - Seonghwa is merciless, fucking into Yeosang ferociously before his hips stutter and come to a stop. Yeosang can feel Seonghwa’s cum filling him, and the pleasant heat leaves him with shivering satisfaction and a slight smile. 

\--

Yeosang feels like he’s floating, and he’s not sure if it’s because he can’t feel his legs or if it’s because Seonghwa’s picked him up. Strong arms wrap around his shoulders and under his legs before he’s lifted into the air. Lips press against his temple in a short kiss and the younger doesn’t miss the opportunity to snuggle closer into the sturdy chest in front of him. 

The orgasms have left Yeosang languid, his body pliant and soft; it’s a wonder how the older still has the strength to get up, let alone carry him. When Seonghwa finally steps the two of them into the shower, the already-running hot water is a welcome sensation. Seonghwa is swift but gentle as he cleans up the mess on Yeosang’s skin. 

Yeosang keeps his arms tightly wrapped around Seonghwa’s neck, but thankfully, the older doesn’t mind the clinginess. Only unlatching the younger to turn him around, Seonghwa positions Yeosang’s arms so that he’s propped up against the wall; Yeosang can feel the residual cum dripping down the insides of his thighs, and when Seonghwa parts his ass cheeks, Yeosang can’t help the moan that escapes him. 

A sharp slap breaks the spell, though, “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your punishment. You were supposed to be good while I was gone. No cumming for a week.” 

The younger whines in response - just because the punishment is fair, it doesn’t mean he won’t complain about it. Seonghwa stands him up, steps the both of them out of the shower, then gives him a knowing look. It’s a look that tells him he’s getting off easy this time, so Yeosang bites back the snarky comment that had been sitting at the tip of his tongue, “Hmm, fine. As long as that means no more leaving my side for at least a week.”

Taking a pause while drying off Yeosang’s hair, Seonghwa raises a questioning brow at the younger. 

“I mean, how else will you know that I’m being good?” Yeosang wiggles his eyebrows at the older, who only chuckles and shakes his head in disbelief. Undeterred, Yeosang jumps up into Seonghwa’s arms, wrapping his limbs around the older. 

Seonghwa carries him effortlessly to their bedroom, settling first Yeosang, then himself, before turning to the younger. He’s unsure what’s brought on the possessiveness, wracking his brain to figure out what could’ve happened that morning to cause the unprecedented behavior, when it finally hits him, “Baby, are you upset because I went to see _Hongjoong_?”

The bizarrity almost makes Seonghwa laugh out loud, but the small pout that marrs Yeosang’s pretty face makes him hold it in, pursing his lips to hide the amused smirk underneath. Sighing, Seonghwa gives in, “Alright, if that’s what you want, I guess I’ll have to keep an extra close eye on you this week.” 

Yeosang’s face splits into a bright smile, “Really? So that means I get to spend my whole week with you, _oppa_?”

One look at the shit-eating grin on the younger’s face is enough to make Seonghwa realize that he’ll never win against Yeosang. Then again, Seonghwa doesn’t really mind, since winning against Yeosang didn’t matter as long as he could hold him at the end of the day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are always appreciated 💕
> 
> Come interact with me on twitter [@pcwhy_____](https://twitter.com/pcwhy_____)!


End file.
